Phases
by xcer
Summary: The times where Naruto smiled and shook his head at Boruto's antics and the one where he couldn't / undecided amount of drabbles surrounding Naruto being a supportive dad and Boruto living life
1. And Scene

It didnt hit all at once.

No, Boruto started to change a year later and boy did he change

Naruto, staying true to his word, tried to stay home more often (which ended up with him leaving more shadow clones to his display and Shikamaru to rage) and with that he had gotten to spend time with his family, a joyous feeling he should say

Himawari was a child from the heavens.

Hinata was a supportive and loving spouse.

Boruto...Boruto was his pride.

The pride Naruto felt did not falter when he saw his oldest put gel in his hair...PUT WHAT?

Back tracking towards the bathroom, stood his 13 year old son spiking his hair up in what kids called today a mohawk

"Old man!" Boruto cited the insult as a happy greeting and a big smile on his face, "Aren't I cool?"

Naruto eyes never wavered from his hair "Sure son" aka please wash your hair and get ready for your D-Rank mission im begging you

And there was the smile again

Didn't Shikamaru talk to him about this? Maybe? Did it matter? Naruto didn't think so...

If it made his son heappy then wasn't it a good thing

'Bah! Who cares let the kids do their thing' Naruto thought as he hummed and waved goodbye to his wife and daughter

Little did Naruto know that Phase 01 has begun.

* * *

 **note 01:** **why am i writing again?**

 **note 02: and why is it naruto**

 **note 03: anyways i really love** **boruto**

 **note 04; chapter 1 is boring but legit this was a 3 am idea and i was excited to express my love for naruto and boruto so**

 **note 05; chapters will be updated...almost regularly...**


	2. Eyeliner

"Boruto...I dont think mommy will like it if you touch her things" Himawari said as she nervously looked at the black eye thingie in her big brothers hands

Boruto scuffed, "No worries, Hima!" He said while applying a final coat of black eyeliner on his waterline

"Besides 's not like im getting caught right?"

Himawari murmured an agreement while watching her brother put the makeup in almost their exact order (Hinata hasn't caught on although..she thought maybe her daughter was playing dress up so who was she to stop it?)

"See? easy pea-" Something hard and warm hit his face, damn did the eyeliner dry yet?

Boruto looked up and fear hit his soul, "Dad, I can explain ok!"

"Daddy!" Himawari shouted, jumping on her dad for a hug which he caught

Naruto, still in pajamas with a cup of coffee in his hand, just looked a boruto, "Boru-"

Boruto began rushing through excuses as to why he would want makeup but to be truthfully Naruto wasnt listening halfway

 _'Didn't a page in the parenting book kakashi gave me say something about this?'_

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it as the rambling went on

"-So..you see...uh." Boruto didnt even need his dad to say anything to feel like he was dropped and stepped over

Naruto gave his son a smiled, said "Just dont go overboard ok?" Ruffled the hair of the suprised boruto and walked off with himawari

To Boruto, that meant everything

To Naruto, it meant giving a call to gaara whether his dark eye bags were a hoax

* * *

 **note 01: i like the headcanon of hima and boru being 4 years apart so boru is 15 and hima is 11**

 **note 02: but thats gonna change in the next chapter..**

 **note 03: idk im buggin**


	3. Help

Sakura became his break through on figuring out what was going on with his son and naturally, unlike Shikamaru, Sakura methods were...

"Hes going through phases, idiot" She huffed "Teens all go through them"

Naruto looked confused "Ok, But we havent gone through a..." quick gesture of quotation marks "Phase"

Sakura gave him a look and cleared her throat, "I'm going to paint the hokage wall, believe it!"

"You dare bring my past up?" Naruto joked as Sakura continued, laughing in between her mimicking

"I'm going to show this old man the best prank he's ever seen, believe it!"

"I said sorry to Kakashi!" Naruto puffed air in his cheeks, for a kid it would cute but for an almost 40 year old man it was something to photograph for blackmail

"Ah, Sakura, I gotta pick Himawari up but we aren't done here"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Boruto is 16 now he's bound to have some new interests"

"Yeah, I know...well I'm a prime example I guess" Naruto scratched the back of his head opening her front door

"Yep!"

"You dont have to agree!" Naruto shook his head and proceeded to step outside the home with sakura already at the door

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"This is an emotional time for Boruto ok? Just support him through it" Sakura eyes veiled worry but that soon diminished as her long time childhood friend saluted her with a bright "Aye!"

* * *

On the way to the academy, it was almost 1 year till Himawari becomes a genin and has a teacher but until then Naruto wanted to bask in the moment.

Himawari practically pouncing on him and talked about her day and her friends and the like

"Hima, my sweet dear, hima?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Dont grow up"

Himawari seemed offended "Never!"

Naruto nodded "Good, gotta keep those boys from my princess"

Their talking ceased as they reached the door and upon opening was Boruto and Hinata to greet them, eyeliner still dawned on his sons face but his hair was left to its natural curliness (thank goodness)

Naruto went to greet them back, letting Himawari run to her mother

 _'Support him I can do'_

* * *

 **note 01: naruto and sakura buddy moment haha**

 **note 02: listen if i want sakura to be a damn good psychiatrist then so be**

 **note 03: also im not very skilled on writing out relationships i think i made them seem too sasuke and naruto but hey**

 **note 04: also amount of chapters and when they'll be updated aren't set**

 **note 05: im a bundle package of mental illness**


	4. Breaking

"Hinata, please back me up on this"

"Dear, if my child wants to wear makeup let him"

"No! Im cool with that– To be honest he has gotten better with it– Hey!"

Hinata could only laugh at her husband who fumbled out his words seeing earlier that his eldest son walked out the house with no punk rock wear

"This is amazing! amazing I say!" Naruto screeched from the second floor and coming back down with pictures and a lighter

"Naruto! No!"

"Dear, if I want to burn my child's dark past let me" Naruto quoted "When he's older he's going to give me thanks"

Hinata gently took both items out of her husband's hands and gave him a grin, "Boruto is a brilliant child- our child"

"Hinata I know what you're doing and im telling you now-"

"-And if my baby wanted to dress like that we should keep it documented right?" Tilt of the head, tighten grip on his hands and a soft smile all spoke the words

'Burn my child's photo and im giving you a month ramen probation'

She did it before and she had no problem doing it again.

Naruto stared right at her for a good 3 minutes before giving in, a month without his life source? no thanks.

Hinata gave him a smile and went to washing dishes and Naruto sighed through his nose while resting his hand on the counter

until he felt the memories of his shadow clone.

Not good, not good at all

Shikamaru showed and fear ran through his clone's bodies "So you think you can just slack Naruto?" and then, poof, all of his 12 clones were gone and so will be his ass if he didn't go to his office

Hinata noticing her husbands panic quickly turned around "Everything ok?"

With the most dead straight face Hinata had ever seen from her goofy husband, He spoke in a low tone "Hinata tell the kids I became a star if I do not return" grabbing his cloak he walked out the house

"The wha-?" But Naruto left before she could get a sentence out

Hinata was left confused at her front door contemplating if Naruto meant death or an idol

* * *

 **note 01: i just watched yuri on ice finally and**

 **note 02: as a certified gay™ i can confirmed that yoi was. the. gayest. thing. i. ever. saw.**

 **note 03: enjoyed it greatly although**

 **note 04: which reminds me...i need to finish watching naruto**

 **note 05: boruto is out of his scene phase**

 **note 06: chapter 5 has more boruto scenes tbh**


End file.
